


Terrific Bird

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Muppet Show
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonzo knew the old boot was magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrific Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvidae9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=corvidae9).



Gonzo knew the old boot was magic. When he touched it, the alley dissolved and re-formed into a dusty bedroom, full of some of the gloomiest furniture he'd ever seen. From behind came a rumbling scrawk. He turned, catching sight of a huge creature with grey feathers and orange eyes.

_Camilla will kill me,_ he thought, _but compared to this terrific bird, she's nothing but a common sparrow._ He reached out a tentative hand to the creature's tail…

\-----

A little while later, the hippogriff ruffled his feathers.

_Unbelievable,_ thought Buckbeak. _The big dog was one thing but THIS is ridiculous._


End file.
